Three Words
by Mrs. Fang-Black17
Summary: Max and Fang finallly reveal their true feelings


**So, to honor the amazing Fang (which comes out today!) I am writing a one shot for a kiss that could've happened. I do not own Fang… teardrop**

**MPOV**

Everything had seemed to be just peachy: my mom was rescued, Gazzy and Iggy got to blow stuff up-and actually helped us, Nudge was a kabajillion percent sure that she _wanted_ her wings, and well Angel was still-well Angel, but the best part was I had Fang and Dr. Amazing didn't! "Max?" It was Fang- we hadn't gotten a quiet moment together since my mom was in the Infirmary. He cocked his head to the side so we could walk around outside. I walked up to him and he took my hand with a small smirk. "So is your mom okay?" he asked while slightly swinging our hands. "I mean is she gonna be out soon?" he asked. He was so sweet and I really did love him, and I figured that out in a sub and had to show everyone just how much I did by kissing him in front of everybody! And quiet honestly I don't care; the thing that was cool was that he kissed me back.

"Yeah, Jeb and Ella-well Ella will help her once she's back home." I answer. "I wish she had wings and could just fly with us…" I trail off. "But then I wouldn't get to boss you around." I smile while purposely bumping into him. "And you know with me my mom would convince me to step down as leader." I joke.

"Wouldn't that be a fight." Fang smirked. "Anyhow, I have a surprise so come in front of me and I'll close your eyes." He instructed. I did as I was told and Fang's hands slowly slid around my eyes. I felt his hair brush mine and very quietly he whispered, "No peaking." Like I was going to ruin a surprise from Fang! I started to smell food-like really good junk food.

"Fang…." I began.

"Just a few more steps." He said with a hint of a chuckle. "Okay and open." He said releasing my eyes. He had set up a mini picnic for us.

"Oh Fang…this is so sweet." I say in a sickly girly voice that frightened _me._ "But what's the occasion?" I ask.

"Well I think that we should have a mini date since our date was crashed last time." He said forcing a smile even though I was P.O.'ed to death that my first date with FANG was crashed. Especially when we were ending the date with a kiss! Those M-Geeks are so annoying!

"Well I think it's adorable." And I really love him. "Lets eat!" I suggest. Fang nodded and we feasted upon chocolate muffins from the Infirmary.

"You were really brave back there." Fang said very serious. "And kissing me in front of everyone was pretty gutsy too." He mused. I felt my cheeks warm in embarrassment. Was he trying to kill me with his…niceness…I guess you could call it that. "I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to embarrass you." he said sincerely before taking a bite-and by bite I mean half the dang muffin.

"Fang that was hardly just a bite." I say a little shocked.

"Well oh well." He grinned. We finished up and Fang started walking back to the waiting area where my mom was when he pulled me back into an empty hallway and pushed me against a wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly shocked. His eyes where gleaming with something that I couldn't register.

"I need to tell you something." He inhaled and exhaled smoothly, but still hitting me with his breath. "I really respect you as a girl and as the leader. I think your cool, and funny, and your great at sarcasm, and you deal with Angel and Gazzy and all of us. " He paused looking conflicted, and I noticed he was shaking slightly. "And when you are scared you put on a great poker face, and your cute, and that annoying Taylor Swift song I'd Lie? The chorus of it, well I could tell you everything." He said taking my hands.

"Really?" I asked. He leaned down like he was going to kiss me but instead he placed his head on my own and began whispering.

"And I could tell you her favorite color's blue, she loves to argue, born on the 18th, her sisters a cutie-pie, she has her mother's eyes, and if you ask me if I love her…. I wouldn't lie. I do love you Max, like really love you. Your like my perfect half, without you I feel like I'm missing something." He didn't speak for a while so I did.

"I love you to Fang. And I mean your like my perfect guy, your all of those things to and in face I could do the chorus and make it about you. And I know that you care about the Flock." I say putting my arms around his neck.

"Really?" he asked.

"And I could tell you his favorite color's black, he likes the quiet, born on the 13, he's independent, he has the darkest eyes…and I wouldn't lie either." After about a minute of silence Fang slid his hand under my jaw and lifted my head to meet his eyes that were full of love. Then he kissed me and slid his arms around my waist. He slanted his head to kiss me better and I tightened around his neck pulling him closer if it were possible. I tilted my head to kiss him better and I could've stayed like that forever and a day- but a girl needs air.

"See you do loooooooooooooooooveeeeeeeee me." He said in a non-mocking way. And it was absolutely true.

**So yeah just a one shot I don't plan on making this a story I have a different one in mind…. ;)**


End file.
